Konoha's 150 Year Old Spirit
by NZPavlova
Summary: OK, I started writing this last night, then finished it this afternoon. Um... There's really not much to say except that it's about a ghost. Yeah... Uh... Enjoy! My second supernatural story. Discontinued.
1. Chapter 1

**Now, people please notice, this is set in 2007, it was not written in 2007. All ideas come from 2009.**

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own Naruto. But I DO own my OC, her family, and all ideas, except for the way she was murdered. That was courtesy of Mr. Jack the Ripper.**

**Enjoy the story!**

xxxxxxxxxx

Yoru Mikoto drifted around her family's 300 year old mansion, feeling quite bored. And when I say she drifted, she literally _drifted_. You see, Mikoto was a ghost. If she had been alive today, she would be 163 years old. She was in a bad mood, because no one ever remembered the day she died, and people only ever talked about her if they were discussing how she died or if they were mixing up the tale of her death. I guess I'd better tell you the _real _tale, if you really want to know.

On the thirty-first of October, Mikoto went on a walk. It was getting late, and Mikoto hadn't realized until she looked at the sky, which was growing darker by the moment. She headed home, to the mansion she often dwells as a spirit. As she was walking down Konoha's main street, a pair of strong hands grabbed her, pulling Mikoto into an alley way. Cliche, I know, but that's how it happened. The poor girl's kidnapper tied her up, gagging her to make sure she didn't scream. Mikoto caught a faint glimpse of her attacker's headband, seeing that the man was of Kusa descent. Now, just a bit of information for those of you who are just a tad confused; 150 years ago, only men were allowed to beome ninja. Women weren't allowed until 80 years ago. Now, the Kusa ninja took out a kunai, not intending to use it just yet. Instead, he strangled her. Once she was dead, he slit her throat. It was the most horrific murder yet, because, well, it was 1847.

In the present, Mikoto could hear faint noises coming from the back of the house. She sighed, continuing on her way.

"Why me, Sakura?" she heard a high-pitched boy say.

"Because, Naruto, you were dared! Now get in!" a girl replied.

"Fine!" the "Naruto" boy said frustratedly.

"Hey, Sasuke, I really hope Naruto sees her. I so want to see the look on his face!"

The girl must have stopped talking to this "Naruto" person, because another boy replied: "Hn. Frankly, I just want him to get the picture. But, knowing Naruto, he'll be too much of a chicken. He'd just drop the camera and run if he sees this girl."

"Good point."

Mikoto decided to mess with the intruder's head, and freak him out. How? By not trying to. She went up to the top of the main staircase, waiting for him to come around to the front of the house. It took him a few moments, however.

"Man, this place isn't scary at all!"

"I'm glad you think so." Mikoto replied, startling the boy. She slowly descended the staircase, staring at this person that intruded into her home the whole time.

The boy was trembling. "W-Who are you?" he stammered.

"Me?" Mikoto giggled. "I could be asking you the same question, intruder."

"Are you going to answer my question?" the boy asked, still trembling in fear.

"Not until you tell me who you are. After all, you _are_ intruding in my home."

The boy gulped. "I-I am Uzumaki N-Naruto."

"Thank you. My name is Yoru Mikoto." she replied bowing.

"Yoru Mikoto?"

"Yes, that's right."

"Oh my Kami..." Naruto whispered quietly. And with that, he fainted.

"Oh, dear," Mikoto sighed. She picked up Naruto, drifting towards where he came in. When she got there, she saw the other two. A boy with black hair, and a girl with pink hair. She lay Naruto gently on the floor, and opened the door. "I believe this is your's?"

"Yeah... Um... About that... HASHIRIMASU!!" the girl cried. The two just ran even though poor Naruto was lying unconscious on the floor.

Mikoto sighed for the umpteenth time that day. She picked up Naruto again, and went back up the main staircase. She went down a few halls, the stopped at one room in particular. Her brother, Hiroshi's room. With a wave of her hand, the door opened, while she kept Naruto levitated in mid-air. She went in, laying Naruto's unconscious body on the bed.

xxxxxxxxxx

It was a few weeks later, and Naruto had stopped by quite a few times since he fainted. It was close to Hallowe'en now. It was only three weeks away! Mikoto heard a knock at the back door to the Yoru Mansion, and went to open it. There stood Naruto, grinning like an idiot.

"Ohayo gozaimasu, Naruto-san." Mikoto greeted him, smiling lightly.

"Ohayo, Mikoto-chan."

"What, might I ask, are you so happy about?" Mikoto inquired.

"I turned 13 today!"

"Tanjobi omedeto gozaimasu, Naruto-san!"

"Arigato, Mikoto-chan."

"Doitashimashte. I just realized something,"

"What's that?"

"Your birthday is exactly three weeks before Hallowe'en."

"I never realized that..." Then, Naruto looked like he had a bright - or not so bright - idea. "Mikoto-chan?"

"Yes?"

"We could have a Hallowe'en party right here!"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, we could host a Hallowe'en party right here, in the Yoru clan Mansion! It'll be great! I'd just have to get permission from the Hokage!"

"Well, I guess so, but you're in charge, so you're going to have to run everything and get it all organised."

"I don't mind. You could help me!"

"How?"

"Well, you could scare everyone by coming down that staircase again, and be seen randomly, and have a look on your face that tells everyone that they've angered you."

"I guess that could work. But what if no one believes it?"

"We'll have to give them proof of some sort."

"Oh, OK. Well, I'm fine with it."

"Yeah!" Naruto shouted. His happiness echoed throughout the main hall. Mikoto just smiled at him.

xxxxxxxxxx

**Qiang: Well, I hope you enjoyed chapter 1 of my newest story.**

**Mikoto: I hope you weren't creeped out by Qiang-chan's disturbed mind.**

**Qiang: Sorry if you were... *Bows***

**Naruto: Tanjobi omedeto, watashi o!!**

**Sasuke/Sakura: *Trying to keep as far from Mikoto as possible***

**Qiang/Mikoto/Naruto: JA NE!!**

**Qiang: I'll try and post a new chapter on the 19th. It'll have a message for a character from the anime/manga in it, and it'll give you a taste of my strange logic! Until next time! =^_^=**


	2. Chapter 2

**Qiang: OK, people, I know I said I'd post a new chapter on the 19th, but I wanna type! It's keeping from dwelling on the fact that I can't see the newest vampire movie until it comes out on DVD. You know which movie! **_**TWILIGHT!**_** I'm only 13, so I can't see it while it's in cinemas. T^T I wanna see **_**Twilight. **_**But I can't. Being 13 sucks. Oh well. I'm not sure when Tsunade came into it, so she's gonna be the Hokage, got it? Any complaints? *Ignores random person that put their hand up* I didn't think so.**

**Mikoto: Well, enjoy the newest chapter!**

**Qiang: Oh, and there'll be one more OC in this chapter. Well, not really an OC. Know why?**

**Mikoto: Why?**

**Qiang: Because the new person shall be the one and only: xXQiang-the-RoseXx!! But my name won't be Qiang, it'll be Saisei. And I'm making myself a year older, so I'd have been born in '94 not '95. (I'll still be 13.) And I won't have the same kind of personality; I'm not really that brave... And I don't have much gothic music (I'm not goth though, I just likes goth music). And Kiba Hyuuga has a character, too - Kanshisha (It's him but with a Japanese name that means the same as him real name). There's his OC, Kaze, too. =^_^=**

**xxxxxxxxxx**

"So, when are you going to ask the Hokage?" Mikoto asked.

"Uh... I don't know." Naruto replied.

"Hm... Why not today? You could get it over and done with, so you won't have to at a later date."

"I see your logic. I will. I'm gonna go now."

"I'm going with you."

"How?" Naruto asked with confusion on his face.

"How do you think I wasn't seen when other people broke in?"

"Other people broke in?"

"Why do you think the back window was broken?"

"Ah."

"Need a clue?"

"Uh.... Yeah."

Mikoto sighed, turning herself invisible. "Hint enough?"

"Oh..."

"Let's go. I can make others invisible, too, so you won't be seen sneaking out. I'll make it so only you can see me, though."

"That helps."

**xxxxxxxxxx**

At the Hokage Tower, Mikoto and Naruto entered the Hokage's office.

"Naruto, tanjobi omedeto! What brings you here today?" Tsunade asked, smiling happily.

"I'd like to ask you something, Baa-chan."

"What is it?"

"I'd like to hold a Hallowe'en party."

"You know you don't have to ask, Naruto."

"No, it's the location I need your permission for."

"Where's would it be held?" she asked suspiciously.

Naruto took a deep breath. "The old Yoru clan Mansion."

"Is that so?"

"Mm hm."

"You've heard about that house, I take it?"

"Yes, I have," Naruto paused. "Mikoto, you can show yourself." Tsunade looked shocked.

Mikoto moved a little closer to Naruto. "Why?" she whispered.

"Because, the Hokage hasn't had the pleasure of meeting you yet."

"Fine," Mikoto knelt down, revealing herself. "Hokage-sama, I am the spirit of Yoru Mikoto."

"So, the rumours are true."

"Yes, I'm afraid they are."

"So, Mikoto, you given Naruto your consent to hosting a Hallowe'en party at your mansion?"

"Yes, ma'am."

"Well, Naruto, have a nice party."

"BANZAI!!"

"And Naruto, STOP CALLING ME THAT!!"

**xxxxxxxxxx**

"Naruto-san!!" someone called.

Naruto looked down the road. He couldn't see anyone. "Who was that?" he wondered aloud.

"Naruto-san." a girl said from right behind him.

Naruto spun on his heel. "Saisei-chan! You're back from your mission?"

"Yup. We got back about an hour ago. I've been looking for you, but no one knew where you were."

"Oh, gomen. I was at the Hokage Tower."

"You got in trouble _again_? What am I going to do with you?"

"No," Saisei looked shocked. "I was talking to the Hokage about a Hallowe'en party."

"Oh, really? Can I come?"

"Sure, if you're up for it."

"What do you mean 'If you're up for it'?"

"Well, it _will_ be at the old Yoru clan Mansion." Naruto said maliciously.

"You bet I'm going to be there!"

"Great!"

"What time?"

"8:30 pm. Some of the braver people will be allowed to spend the night in the bedrooms."

"I'll be one of those people, don't you worry."

"Cool. So will I. Bring a change of clothes, OK?"

"Sure," Saisei said starting to walk away. "Oh, and Naruto, I'll be sure to bring all my Hallowe'en music."

"Gothic?"

"Damn straight! And also, tanjobi omedeto."

"I was beginning to think you'd forgotten!"

Saisei punched him arm playfully. "No way! I'm one of you're best friends, Naruto! Why would _I_, of all people, forget that today's your birthday?"

"Good point."

**xxxxxxxxxx**

Three weeks later, it was Hallowe'en.

"Mikoto-chan, you look almost... solid." Naruto said, slightly in shock.

"It's Hallowe'en."

"So?"

"This happens to all spirits."

"Why is that?"

"Today is the day that the veil dividing the human and spirit worlds is thinnest."

"Oh, OK."

"So who's coming?"

"Sai-chan, Kan, Kaze, Kiba, Hinata-chan, Neji, TenTen, Lee, Shikamaru, Ino, Chouji, and I don't know about Sakura-chan, Sasuke, Kaida, Jiro and Keiji."

"Perfect."

"You know what's great?"

"What's that?"

"We didn't have to put up any decorations!"

"Great, huh? It's lucky no-one's lived here for a while."

"Sure is," The two heard a knock at the front door. "Hide!"

"Like I need to." Mikoto said, turning invisible. Naruto went to the door.

"Naruto-san!" Saisei said when he opened it.

"Hey, glad you made it."

"Whoa..." Kaze exclaimed as they came in.

"This place looks great!" Kanshisha said looking around.

"And I didn't even have to put any decorations up!" Naruto said quite proudly.

"Hey, Naruto-san, do you know if we're going to see her?" Saisei asked, sounding quite hopeful.

"I'm not sure."

"Aw, kuso."

"Well, you might, if you're lucky."

"Well, she's lucky at training, when she does target practice." Kanshisha added, still looking around the hall.

"HEY! NO I'M NOT! I JUST HAVE GREAT AIM!!" she shouted back.

"So, where are we sleeping?" Kaze asked, trying to ignore Kanshisha and Saisei.

"I'll show you." Naruto turned to look at the other two. "Hey, Sai-chan, Kan, wanna know where you'll be sleeping?"

"Hai." they said in unison.

"Then you may want to pay attention."

"Heheh... Good idea." Saisei replied. The four of them went upstairs, and down a hall. They stopped at a door.

"Sai-chan, would you mind sleeping here?"

"That's no problem, but, why would you ask me that?"

"Um... This was Mikoto's bedroom."

"AWESOME!!"

"You don't mind?"

"O'Course not. I'm not scared of no ghosts!"

_Oh really?_ Naruto thought. They went in. Mikoto was in there, but only Naruto knew. "Well, I hope you like your new room."

"I love it."

"But, it's pink!" Kaze exclaimed. "You hate pink!"

"I know, but not if it's the room of a dead girl. And, besides, I don't really mind baby pink."

"OK, Kaze, you'll be sleeping here." Naruto said as they moved to the next room.

"Who's room was this?" Kaze asked as he opened the door.

"Hiroshi's room."

"Who?" the other three said in unison.

"Mikoto's brother. He passed away a few years later."

"Do you know how?" Kan asked. He seemed pretty interested.

"Um... I think it was a disease. Maybe polio, or the flu."

"Ah. Seems logical enough." He was pretty smart, ya know.

"And, you'll be here, Kan." Naruto said as he showed him the next room.

"Who's room was this?"

"Uh... Mikoto's cousin's room. His name was Keiji. Of the three of them, he lived the longest, out living Mikoto by 10 ten years, and Hiroshi by 7. They were all the same age, too. Hiroshi and Mikoto were twins, and her mother's sister and brother-in-law had Hiroshi the same year, but a few months earlier."

"Wow." Another knock was heard at the door. Naruto went down to greet the other guests.

"Hey, guys!" he exclaimed as he saw Sakura and Sasuke.

"Hi, Naruto."

"Hn."

"Come in." he said gesturing to the main hall. As the two newcomers came in, they stared in awe. Mikoto came out onto the balcony of the staircase, still invisible, and stood with her hands on the rail. As she flashed from invisibility to visibility, then back again, Sakura screamed.

Saisei, Kan and Kaze ran out there, wondering what happened.

"What's going on?!" she yelled.

"No... I just... It was just my imagination."

"Why, what was it?" By this time, she was already halfway down the stairs.

"I thought I saw something, that's all."

"Oh, OK. I was hoping you'd seen the ghost so I could take a picture, but, obviously not."

"You're not scared of her?"

"No way! Like I said earlier, I'm not scared of no ghosts!"

"You must be brave."

"Damn straight." A third set of knocks.

"Hey, everyone! Come in!" Hinata, Kiba, Lee, Neji and TenTen had all arrived. Now they were just waiting on Team 10, who arrived minutes later with Keiji, Kaida and Jiro.

"OK," Naruto said, trying to get everyones' attention. "Now, who here is going to be spending the night?" Ino, Shikamaru, Chouji, Keiji, Kaida, Jiro, Sasuke, Saisei, Kaze, Kanshisha, TenTen and Lee all raised their hands.

"Tell them where they're sleeping!" Saisei shouted.

"OK, those of you that don't have a room to sleep in, follow me." Everyone that raised their hands, excluding Kan, Kaze and Saisei followed Naruto up the stairs.

"So, S-Saisei, which room did you get?" Hinata asked.

"Mikoto's room."

"You d-did?"

"Yup!"

"You actually w-want to sleep there?"

"For the third time: I'M NOT SCARED OF GHOSTS!!"

Mikoto smirked. "Boo." she whispered in Saisei's ear.

"WHOA!!" Saisei shouted. "What the sheep was that?!"

"What was what?" Neji asked.

"I thought I heard something."

"I didn't hear anything," Kan replied. "Probably just your imagination or something like that.

"Yeah, but you're not psychic!"

"But I'm better at ninjutsu than you are."

"What's your point?" Kan simply shugged his shoulders. "You're wierd."

"You never want me to change. Admit it."

"Was that your point, Kan? If it was, then it was point_less_." Kaze stated, making everyone feel a little confused.

"A p-point with n-no point? That makes n-no sense, Kaze-san." Hinata pointed out. (Qiang: Am I saying point too much?)

"Don't worry, Hinata, he never does." Saisei replied, walking around the hall, looking at the paintings on wall. (Qiang: lol That rhymed!)

Naruto and everyone else came back downstairs. All of a sudden, the lights went off. The chandelier lit itself - It was 8:30.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

A couple of hours later, at 10:30 pm, the power was cut off. Naruto was the only one that knew why, but pretended not to. Everyone's attention turned to the staircase when a near-solid figure slowly, carefully, descended. The whole time, Mikoto's eye's had a look in them, like, as Naruto had said, silently told them that they'd angered her. Everyones' eyes, including Naruto's, were wide. Naruto's were wide only to make it believable. As she got to the last step, Mikoto disappeared. The only sounds heard were Hinata's small voice, "N-N-Nii-san... Was that.... Yoru Mikoto?" and then Neji's. "I don't know...." Sakura was far too stunned to scream again. And, ironically enough, (or not) Saisei was scared. After this, there were no more sightings by the party-goers until it was over.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

After Hinata, Neji and Sakura had all gone, and the party was over, everyone went to bed, and the mansion was silent. Or not. There was a scream. Everyone ran to Kaida's room, the source of the screaming.

"Kaida! Are you OK?" Keiji, her twin brother, asked as everyone piled in.

Kaida sat there trembling silently. "I saw... her again..." she mumbled. Mikoto was giggling inside. Her plan had gone well.

She let everyone see her again. She made herself look angrier than earlier, during the party. "YOU," she bellowed. She softened her expression by a great deal. "are all welcome to stay in my family's mansion."

Naruto couldn't hold in his laughter anymore. "Man... That was so hilarious!"

"What was? NEARLY SCARING ME TO DEATH?!" Kaida yelled. Her angry expression was worse than Mikoto's, and that's saying something.

"You idiot! You really scared her! And what's with the illusion?!" Keiji shouted.

"I'm not an illusion. I am really the spirit of Yoru Mikoto." she said. And with that, everyone exept Naruto fainted. They woke up minutes later. As they all got up, they were staring at Mikoto.

Saisei walked right up to her. "Wow... You're Yoru Mikoto! That's so cool! Wait... Were you the one that whispered in my ear?"

Mikoto nodded. "Yes. Sorry if I scared you, Saisei. But, well, it is Hallowe'en, after all."

"I see your logic. Just... never do that again."

"I won't. Don't worry." Mikoto giggled.

"Only on Hallowe'en."

"Agreed."

"So, you weren't angry at us all, or anything?" Ino asked.

"No. I welcome you all."

"And Naruto was in on it all." Shikamaru accused.

"That's right."

"Oh, man... Mendokusei..." he sighed.

"Hey... I just realized something."

"What?" Sasuke replied, feeling bored already.

"The two Hyuuga aren't here. Did they go home?"

"You didn't notice until now?" Naruto asked.

"No, I was wandering the corridors like I do every night."

"Oh. Yeah, they did. How do you know they were Hyuuga?"

"The Hyuuga clan is very long lasting. My best friend was a Hyuuga."

"What was their name?" Kiba asked.

"Her name? Hyuuga Nishi."

"Huh... That sounds a lot like Neji."

**xxxxxxxxxx**

_**At the Hyuuga compound-**_

"A-CHOO!" Neji sneezed just as the two Hyuuga entered the front door.

"Excuse you." Hinata said, handing him a tissue.

"Thank you, Hinata-sama."

"I wonder who was talking about you?"

Neji just shrugged.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

_**Back at the Yoru mansion-**_

"Yes, it does."

"Was she the heir?"

"No. She was of the branch family. I've tracked her children, grandchildren, great-grandchildren and so-forth. Hyuuga Neji is Hyuuga Nishi's direct descendant."

"Whoa..." everyony said in complete unison.

"Do you know how far down the family tree he is?" Naruto asked.

"Yes. Great, great, great, great, great-grandchild."

"That's five greats!"

"Hey, it's mignight." Kiba said, looking at the clock on the mantle.

"The chandelier will be off by now. I'll take you all back to your rooms." Mikoto said. Everyone was quite happy to oblige. She took them all to their rooms, one by one, and only Saisei was left.

"G'night, Kaida." Saisei said.

"Night, Saisei."

"Let's go." Mikoto said.

"Deal."

As the two got to Mikoto/Saisei's room, Mikoto opened the door softly. "Now, Saisei, I hope you don't mind, but since this is my room, I'll be in here during the night."

"No, that's fine. It's only fair."

"Thank you."

"No, thank _you_ for letting me stay in your room."

"You know, you're not as hyper as when you first got here."

"That's 'cause I'm tired." Saisei yawned. (Qiang: I really was tired writing that bit. It was nearly 2 am!)

"Ah. I see."

"You looked solid earlier, now, you look translucent. What's with that?"

"It was Hallowe'en, so I looked more solid, more human, than I do now."

"What?"

"Hallowe'en is the day that the veil dividing the spirit and human worlds is thinnest, so I look more human."

"Oh, I get ya."

**xxxxxxxxxx**

**Qiang: Well, I hope you enjoyed chapter 2 of Konoha's 150 Year Old Ghost! It's my longest chapter! Over 3000 words!**

**Kanshisha: Yeah! I know I did! I WAS IN IT! Woohoo!**

**Mikoto: *Giggles* I'm just glad Qiang-chan's mind wasn't too disturbing this time.**

**Kaze:Yeah. *Yawns* I'm going to sleep.**

**Naruto: Good idea, Kaze. *Goes to bed***

**Qiang: Night, Naruto!**

**Naruto: *Distant* Oyasumi! *Falls asleep, then starts snoring***

**Qiang: In case you're wondering, "Oyasumi" is the short version of "Oyasumi nasai" which means goodnight.**

**Neji: Kiba, you made me sneeze.**

**Kiba: Heheh... Gomen.**

**All: *Collapse from tiredness***

**Qiang: *Sleep-talking* Have a good night, afternoon, morning or whenever you're reading this... Ja mata...**


End file.
